


Midnight Wind

by Confuzledsheep



Series: GBF 76 Week [7]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory hints, Emotional Baggage, M/M, Siete-centric, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: 76 Week Day 7: Siete-Centric/DestructionSometimes Siete can't get his mind off of the past.





	Midnight Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a setup for an upcoming fic of mine!!!! I wanted to write out Siete's entire backstory because Cygames hasn't bothered yet so. Yanno. Here it is!

Siete woke up in a cold sweat. 

Whatever horrific dream woke him- he hardly knew. He couldn't remember. It shook him, took a stick to his insides and carved out his guts into some grotesque mess. 

A warm hand on his chest moved- curling in on itself as it softly kneaded his flesh. 

Six was pawing in his sleep again. 

As much as Siete hated to leave his husband, he needed to get moving. The bedroom was suffocating him- trapping in a stuffy heat he couldn't bear to remain in. 

Completely ignoring his bare chest, he prayed no one up this late would chastise him on his violation of decency- although he did have pants on so who really cared? No one who cared for the rules would be up this late anyway. 

The halls of the ship were thankfully much cooler than their shared bedroom- and the deck was even more so. 

Even with bare feet and uncovered chest he wasn't cold in the midnight wind. There were too many things simmering in his blood. 

"Oi! What brings you up here?"

Eugen. Siete seriously wondered if that man ever slept. He probably didn't- or perhaps he slept only a fraction of the time as everyone else. 

"Can't sleep." He called to the man on the far side of the deck, brushing some hair from his face. 

The mechanic just laughed, patting the crate next to where he sat. "Come, join me! It gets awfully quiet up here most nights."

With a small laugh and the hint of a smile, he joined Eugen, looking out into the vastness of the skies. 

"Six keeping ya up?" Eugen asked, lighting his cigar. 

Shaking his head, Siete kept his eyes far above the deck- he kicked that habit years ago. 

"...'s fine if ya don't wanna discuss it."

"I would, if I could remember-"

Just as the words left his mouth, he remembered. 

The smoke. The stars. All he was missing was a chest wound and flaming homes. 

Skies. It just all went to shit didn't it? He should use this story as a way to scare the kids out of drinking, honestly. 

You get piss-drunk at 17 and pull a sword from the ground and the next thing you know your nation is fucking rubble. 

"...Did you ever hear of Lamrelli?"

Eugen perked up, a confused look on his face. "Heard of it? Kid, I  _ went  _ there. Not that long before it vanished, to boot."

Siete just hummed, looking up at the stars. "Yanno. That was my homeland."

Ash fell to the deck, the mechanic slack-jawed as he tried to comprehend what Siete just said. 

"I thought no one made it out-"

"I did."

Eugen paused, getting his wits about him. He squinted his eye slightly, looking Siete up and down. 

"...You're-"

Siete made a motion with his hand that effectively silenced him. "...Can I have one of those?"

Brows furrowed, Eugen pulled a cigar from his pocket, giving it to him. 

In not even a second, it was lit. 

"How could you- I didn't know-"

"There are a lot of things people don't know about me, Eugen."

"Does  _ Six  _ know?"

About Lamrelli? About the revolution he accidentally lead? His bastard lineage? What he dared to do after it all fell apart? The lows he stooped too? The sacrifices he made?

The ones that came before Six? The ones that he loved before Six ever came into his life? No. Six knew of nothing. And that's how it should stay. 

Taking a drag, Siete felt a gross comfort in how the smoke poured from his lips.

"You know Eugen. Some things need to stay in the ground. I learned that the hard way."

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye out for my upcoming fic!!!!
> 
> Please comment, Kudo, or hit me up on [Twitter!!!](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep?lang=en) Where you can yell at me as much as you want!
> 
> See Y'all next time!


End file.
